The Destiny Children
by Fuyu-Koori-Winter-Ice
Summary: The Digidestined find someone that will chagne everything. A mystery unravels as they discover more about her.  AU Right before the Dark Masters in Season One-maybe slightly OOC .


**Chapter One **

**Energy**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Digimon or anything related to it._**

**Claimer:****_I do, however own this story, and my original character and whatever I write._**

**. . .**

**P.O.V. Narrative**

"Tai, what are you doing?" Matt asked, aggressively.

"Nothing, I'm just... uh... um..." Tai stuttered.

"Exactly, you're doing nothing! So could you stop doing absolutely nothing and help us look for some water? We are all dying of thirst over here!" Matt argued.

"Hey, I am doing something! I'm saving my energy to go look for water later! That's it, that's what I'm doing,"

Tai was lying on his back with his eyes closed and his head on his hands, while the others were sitting around a campfire, cooking some fish they had caught.

"No!" Matt said, yanking his head away from the food to glare at Tai. "You're just lazy!"

"Hey! I am not!" Tai said sitting up.

"Guys, guys, stop fighting, please!" Sora said, holding her hands up and looking between the two.

"Fine!" Tai growled, jumping up to his feet. "Come on Agumon, lets go,"

"Where are we going, Tai?" Agumon asked his best friend as he stood up to.

"To get some water, come on," Tai started walking and Agumon followed.

"Aw, Matt, why do you always have to do that?" T.K. asked sadly.

"T.K., I didn't mean to get angry like that, it's just..."

"Oh it's okay Matt, we're all hungry and tiered and thirsty. No one blames you," Kari said, smiling.

Matt smiled back at her. "Thanks Kari,"

"Uh-huh, anytime!"

Matt looked over at the place where Tai left.

"You know, I'm gonna go say sorry, I'll be right back. You coming Gabumon?"

"Yeah Matt, I'm right behind you,"

**. . .**

"Why does Matt always do that?" Tai asked Agumon, kicking up dirt.

"Oh, Tai, you know he's getting better, it's just, you know, it'll be hard for a bit, but he'll be better. Just you wait, it'll happen,"

"Yeah, I know I just wish he'd calm down sometimes," Tai said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Tia! Agumon! Wait up!" Matt yelled.

"Huh?" Tai said, twisting around to see Matt and Gabumon, running up to them.

"Hey Tai, look I'm really sorry for being a jerk it's just-"

"I was being lazy," Tai supplied.

"Well, I was gonna say 'We were all hungry, tiered and thirsty' but lazy works too," Matt laughed and Tai joined him.

"Come on let's get some water," Tai said to his good friend.

Just then, as Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon started walking in search of some water, they heard a blood-chilling scream.

**. . .**

"What's this?" Izzy said to himself in confusion.

"Whats what, Izzy?" Sora asked.

"There's some kind of signal on my Digivice," he was staring at the little pale blue gadget with a perplexed expression.

"Hey mines going all weird too," Mimi said.

"Mine too," said Joe.

"Hey me too!" said T.K.

"Yeah, so is mine," Kari said, looking at her Digivice.

"This is so weird," Sora said. "I wonder what's going on,"

"Me too," Izzy agreed. "I wonder if Tai and Matt are okay, Maybe we should go find them..."

"No, how bout we just sit here and wait for them to come back," Joe said nervously.

A scream echoed from the distance.

"Yeah, I'm liking my plan more and more," Joe whispered.

"Joe!" Sora said standing up. "We have to go help!"

"Sora's right!" siad Biomon.

"Yeah, come on you guys," Kari said.

All six of them stood up and started running towards the screaming while Joe kept asking himself why they were all running towards the terrified screaming instead of running away.

**. . .**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" came the shriek.

"Come on!" Tai yelled to Matt and the Digimon.

"Tai! Matt!" Sora yelled as she and the others cam running up.

"Hey guys," Tai said, still running because the others had caught up to them.

"Does any one know what's going on?" Matt asked.

"We don't know! But Izzy's Digivice started acting... wha- wha... whoa," T.K. said. He stopped running and was looking up slightly.

Soon, everyone had stopped running and was looking up too.

"What is that?" Tai asked, his eyes wide.

"Let me see," Izzy paused as he took out his laptop, only taking his eyes off of the terrifying scene to type.

"It's Kurisarimon. He once was a Keramon, but he became a chrysalis. Now he uses those tentacles to suck the energy out of Digimon... or... other life forms. It cant move, but it makes up for that buy using it's thick skin to protect itself from attacks. It uses it's feelers on it's back to attack it's enemies."

"Izzy can you tell me what it's doing to her!" Tia asked, still staring up at the scene.

"I think," Izzy said looking at Tai. "He's sucking out her energy. When he's done, she'll be... she'll be dead," he gulped.

Everyone gasped and looked at Izzy. There were all frozen in shock and fear.

"But," Sora said. "She's a girl. A human girl!"

"I know," Izzy said.

They all looked back at the image that would haunt one girls nightmares for a long time... that is, if she lived much longer.


End file.
